Tenkuu Revised
by Orion Is Back
Summary: Will Usagi descover her true past in time so that she may live to see the future and free those she loves from evil
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, I have read and reread Tenkuu, and I came to the conclusion that it needed a major rewrite! So that is what I have done. I have taken the old Tenkuu out and replaced it with this new version. It is a bit different so if you think that since you have read the first version that you shouldn't read this one, think again! I hope you have fun reading it and I will post the new chapter right away!

As you might have noticed there are 2 Tenkuu stories. Now I would like you all to vote and tell me which is the better story, if it is the second one then i am going to continue with that version. if it is the original then i will use that one have fun reading

* * *

TENKUU: CHAPTER ONE

"She betrayed us, murdered us, she must die!" A dark figure stood in front of a large fire, the figure pointed at the pictures that played in the fire. A woman flew down from the clouds, she slowly and meticulously killed each and every one of them as she smiled, taking pleasure in their deaths.

"She prevented us from becoming gods." The woman with golden hair appeared out of the clouds proclaiming that she was the number one fighter for the Negaverse.

"She was never our princess; she fooled us, made us believe in her."

"We gave her the crystal."

"We must retrieve it before her memories return and she uses it against us."

* * *

Legs burning; lungs almost exploding. Blood flowing. Tears stained her face as she ran with all her might to get away from her attackers. Biting her already broken lip, she could taste the metallic blood slowly oozing into her mouth and on to her tongue, her entire body screamed for her to stop; cried out for her to heal the broken and cracked bones. Her torso burned from the hot gold chain that was still embedded in her skin. There was ice stuck to her boots and legs, making her lower half numb and that made it even harder to run. She ran till she collapsed against the hard pavement, skinning her palms, arms, legs and anything else that connected with the ground. Tears continued to flow as she desperately tried to figure out what made them attack. What did she do? Her mind went back over the past few hours. 'It was my entire fault. It must have been.'

Usagi's day started out like usual, she woke up late for school, again. Missed breakfast, again. Got detention, again. You would figure that after being late so many times that she would learn to wake up earlier. The crystal took so much energy every time she transformed, that no matter how early she went to bed, or how many alarm clocks she set, Usagi could never wake up, and she was always tired. After detention, Usagi was starving. Not just because she missed breakfast and forgot her lunch, she was also still recovering from her battle last night and the crystal was still needed her energy. She ran to the arcade where she would feast on junk food. On her way, Usagi literally ran in to Mamoru, looking up at him she smiled.

"Mamo!" Jumping into his arms, she hugged him fiercely. Usagi didn't see it but Mamoru frowned then smirked. An idea had struck him, an idea so bad, so evil; he knew that it would be the perfect revenge.

"Usako," he whispered into her ear. "I have an early birthday present for you at my place." Her eyes widened.

"Really!" she cried out happily. "A present? For me?" Mamoru smiled and nodded "Really."

"Yeah...Um, can I eat first? I am really hungry." He growled himself, but agreed to her request.

"Yes, you may eat first."

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

They arrived at the arcade, Usagi picked out a corner booth to be alone. A pretty brunette with dark brown eyes came up to take their order; Mamoru looked her up and down, giving her a look. The waitress blushed, and then looked over at Usagi, who was too busy looking at the menu to notice what happened between the two. The waitress went in to shock as she heard Usagi's order, shaking her head, she wrote down the order then left. 20 minutes later, three milkshakes, five cheeseburgers, four large French fries, nacho's and a banana split was placed in front of Usagi, and a cup of coffee and a folded up piece of paper was placed in front of Mamoru.

It took all of thirty minutes for Usagi to finish all the food, Mamoru looked a little green from watching her devour it all.

"Are you finished?" Mamoru asked annoyed at the fact that he had to watch her eat.

"Yup!" Usagi sighed, she was finally full and it only took ten hours.

"Good, can we go get your present now?" Opening one eye she looked at Mamoru to the clock that was placed on the wall above his head, and back to him.

"I better get home Mamo; my mother will ground me if I am late again." His smile turned into a snarl, he did not just sit and watch the little bitch eat and get nothing in return. Grabbing her by the arm, Mamoru hoisted her up into his arms and left the arcade, heading for his apartment. Usagi screaming and protesting the whole way there. No one helped her, they were all afraid of the look that was on Mamoru's face. It was a look that could kill.

* * *

Stepping into his apartment, he dropped Usagi on the floor, then turned around and locked the door.

"Mamoru! That hurt. How dare you drag me here, I would have come back tomorrow." Glaring down at her, he smirked. Grabbing her by the throat, he slammed her against the wall.

"If they are going to kill you anyway, I might as well have my own type of fun first." Her eyes widened in shock as he grabbed her top and ripped it off. Usagi began to fight him but Mamoru punched her in the gut and in the face, making her pass out instantly.

* * *

Rain began to fall, each droplet that touched her skin burned. Usagi reached up and touched her right eye. Wincing in pain, she began to feel the deep cut that started above her right eye and ended at her jaw.

"Mamoru, why did you do this?" Usagi lost her sight in that eye and she knew it would never heal. Any wound that a planetary warrior inflicted on another warrior would never heal. Not even her crystal could heal the wounds. Forcing herself to stand, Usagi could feel them closing in on her.

I must live. Gritting her teeth, she began to run again. Forcing herself not to cry out in pain. They're here.

"Supreme Thunder!" A ball of lightning flew out of no where and hit Usagi in the side. The explosion sent her flying into a tree, breaking her right arm in the process.

"We finally found you Usagi. I hope you are ready to die." Leaning against the tree, Usagi glared at them. Tears now being washed away by the rain, blood soaking into her tangled hair, she watched them as they surrounded her. Glares and smirks that held the promise of a long and painful death.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

One at a time they attacked.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

For each attack Usagi held her tongue.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Forcing herself to take the pain.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Without the crystal and her locket, she was as good as dead. The planetary warriors prepared for their final attack. Usagi was leaning against the tree, using the only bit of strength that she had left to hold herself up. She would not show how much pain she was in to satisfy them. Mars held her attack pointed right at Usagi's heart. The others did the same.

"Give us the crystal and you can have a quick death!" Mars yelled, smirking as she awaited an answer.

"I don't have it." Usagi tried to yell, but it hurt to speak. Mercury stepped forward, computer in hand.

"You have it traitor! Hand it over at once."

Traitor? Usagi had a confused look on her face. "What have I done?" She whispered; Usagi could not feel any evil energy coming from them. They were doing this because they wanted to.

"Why?"

Mars yelled out for them to ready themselves for the final attack. Usagi knew that this was it; she had no way of defending herself. Mamoru had taken her locket when he…Biting her lip, she looked at all of them strait in the eye.

"I am sorry." Please someone, save Me. The warriors let their attacks go, they all combined as they flew closer to her, they were meant to kill. The bright light of the crystal surrounded her, it was taking Usagi away. But not before the attack hit her, cracking the crystal into three perfect pieces. Once the smoke died down all that was left was one perfectly broken piece of the silver crystal that they so desperately wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

TENKUU: CHAPTER 2

* * *

The Cell games have come and gone, along with Goku yet again. Trunks left in his time machine and went to destroy his own demons. Life on Earth had returned to normal. Except at Capsul Corp. things have changed.

Vegeta had taken to the new and improved Gravity room, but he had not returned to Bulma. No matter how hard he tried, Vegeta could not bring himself to have Bulma as his mate. He accepted that the little brat Trunks was his son, but Bulma was never going to be his 'wife' as they put it on this planet. He always felt like his true mate was somewhere far away.

Three months ago Vegeta was in immense pain. His body felt like it had died; Vegeta passed out in the gravity room and did now wake for three whole days. Once he woke up Vegeta never felt so strong in his entire life. He also began to eat more then ever before. The entire event had confused Vegeta, but he quickly shrugged it off. It must have been because he was training too much.

* * *

It had been 7 years since Goku died, and during that time Vegeta had trained. He trained himself and he began to train his son when he turned three years old. When Trunks turned seven, he became a Super Saiya-jin. Vegeta was very proud of his son, though he never showed it.

Bulma had given up on Vegeta, when Trunks was two years old. Bulma did not want to be with a fighter any more, she wanted a guy who was smart and had a real job. Bulma met the man of her dreams at a robotic convention. Bulma was learning to create robotic parts for humans, wither it was for strength or for a person who lost the use of their legs or arms, her father, Dr. Briefs, was trying to create other parts, such as eyes.

The man that Bulma fell in love with was also a competitor of Capsule Corp. Bulma and T.J joined the two companies together when they got married and it became Capsule Legacy Enterprises.

* * *

One night, Vegeta could not sleep. He felt strange about living in Bulma's home ever since she married T.J, he wanted to leave and get his own place, but he didn't have a job and if he did leave he wouldn't see his son as much as he does right now, plus the fact that he wouldn't have his gravity room.

Flying till he was in the middle of no where, Vegeta's mind began to replay the dream that he had been having every night for the past three months.

* * *

Dream

A strange woman with long black hair and bright green eyes was smiling up at him. She leaned her hair against his chest, his arms wrapped around her small frame. He leaned down and kissed her passionately and she returned the kiss fully. While they kissed, her features quickly changed, her hair went bright gold, her eyes a dark sapphire blue, she looked like a Super Saiya-jin. A sword appeared in her hand and before he knew what was happening the golden haired woman stabbed him threw the heart. "You shall love no one but me." She whispered just before he died.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Vegeta growled and continued to train, he needed someone to fight, someone to destroy. And he loved his son to much to destroy this pathetic planet. Silently cursing his dreams and now softened heart, Vegeta looked up and cursed the only other bad thing in his life. Kakarott. The clouds began to part, and the moon suddenly appeared. Vegeta's eyes quickly locked with the bright silver sphere that hung in the night sky.

'Strange, the moon wasn't there a few minutes ago.'

A golden meteor shot out of the moon and headed strait for Vegeta. As it neared him, the meteor slowed down, Vegeta began to fly up to meet it, and the golden light fell into his arms, filling his body with warmth. The golden light began to fade and it reviled a girl, covered in blood, bruises and deep cuts. As he looked over her body, Vegeta noticed some things.

1) She had been tortured, there was a golden chain melted in to her neck and all around her arms and torso, she had second degree burns all over her body, ice on her legs, deep cuts on her face, arms and torso, and what looked like arrow wounds in her chest and stomach. Her right arm was obviously broken and it seemed like her other limbs were dead.

2) Looking at her face, Vegeta seemed to recognize her. He knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't remember from where. Dismissing the feeling, Vegeta began to fly back to Capsule Legacy Enterprise, for some reason, he did not want this girl to die.

* * *

It was still dark when Vegeta returned. He took the girl to the Medical Lab, after placing her on one of the many beds there; he began to look for Dr. Briefs, not really wanting to deal with Bulma or her early morning attitude. Vegeta found Dr. Briefs asleep in his office with his head on a book and a tiny puddle slowly forming at his mouth. He kicked the old Doctor slightly harder then he wanted to, but it did succeed none the less in waking him up.

"Oh, Vegeta…" Dr. Briefs yawned, stretching his arms high above his head; he smacked his dry lips a few times, bringing his arms down only to wipe his mouth on his sleeve. "What can I do for you?" slightly annoyed at being woken up. 'And during a perfect dream too.'

"Someone needs medical attention." Vegeta growled before leaving the office. Dr. Briefs woke up immediately at the princes' words; he jumped out of his chair and quickly caught up to the always grumpy Saiya-jin.

Dr. Briefs froze as he walked into the room, his old gray eyes landed on the girl, her body was completely destroyed, and he wondered how she could even still be alive.

"I need Bulma." He spoke, mostly to himself and then left to wake her. Vegeta took one last look at the girl before he too left.

* * *

Bulma joined her father 20 minutes later, she was very angry that her father had woken her up, but as soon as he said that it was an emergency, she had gotten up. Her father left her to get ready and went back to the Medical lab to begin some preliminary tests on the girl. So far, none carried good news.

Bulma's reaction to seeing the girl was the same as her fathers. After coming out of shock she looked over at the old man.

"Did you do a full body scan?"

"Yes, both of her legs have too much nerve damage and so does her left arm. We will have to amputate them and replace them with android parts." Bulma nodded, agreeing with her father.

"What of her spine?"

"It is in surprisingly good condition, no nerve damage or broken bones. She does have a golden chain embedded all over her body. We can remove most of it, except for the neck. It is too deep and the chain is the only thing keeping the main artery from bleeding out."

"I am shocked that she is not dead." Bulma continued to look over the girl as her father talked, she felt pity and anger flow threw her, pity towards the girl and anger towards whoever did this.

"What of her right eye?"

"It is damaged beyond repair. I will start making her a new eye but it will take weeks." Bulma nodded again, it seemed to be her only response to the situation.

"Well, let's begin."

They placed an I.V into her right arm, it was 2 chemicals, and one was morphine and the other and anesthetic to keep her asleep. The two worked quickly at making exact replicas of the girl's two legs and her left arm. Once they were finished making the android limbs, they just as quickly amputated her dead ones and replaced them with the new ones.

What the two doctors did not know, was that there was a crystal inside the girl, the crystal was slowly repairing the girl's damaged nerves. But as they replaced the arm and legs with the mechanical ones, the two stopped the crystal's job and the girl would never be whole again.

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes, to find herself in a beautiful throne room, gold and sapphire shone in the marble tile floor and in the sheer drapes that fell from the ivory pillars.

"Where am I?"

"You, my princess, are on the moon." Turning around, Usagi saw the warrior of time standing before her.

"Pluto," Usagi spoke calmly, holding back the urge to run over to the time warrior and cry, "what happened?" Pluto smiled sadly at her princess' strength.

"The scouts discovered a part of your past that was hidden from them. They saw a betrayal, but not the actions that caused the betrayal." Usagi was confused, but she needed to know. "May I see what they saw?"

"I am sorry princess, but only you can revile the past to yourself. That will only happen however, when your soul is ready." Usagi nodded, accepting the reason, but still very disappointed.

"Did I die Pluto?" There was a quiver in her voice when she spoke; Usagi was holding back the tears, not wanting to cry in front of the great warrior.

"No." Pluto replied softly. "You are sleeping. Your body is frozen on the moon till the other half is found."

"Will the crystal heal me, after it had abandoned me?"

"The crystal did not abandon you, the crystal cannot change fate or destiny and it was both who had a hand in what happened. The crystal will not heal you and it will also take your memories away. It does not want you to remember what happened until you are fully ready to deal with it." Usagi was devastated; her memories would be taken again. She would not remember her family, her friends, or her scouts. She growled they betrayed her.

"The planetary warriors shall be punished. But not yet, they still play a part in the future." Usagi's cerulean eyes angrily locked with Pluto's amethyst ones. She wanted them punished now; her anger was growing larger by the second. She did not like the feeling. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked up at Pluto yet again.

"What is the other half that you spoke of?"

"The other half of the crystal." Pluto spoke simply. "The crystal was broken into three pieces due to the scout's last attack. You have a piece, the scouts have a piece and your soul mate has a piece."

"My soul mate?"

"Yes, that is why you have so much anger in you right now. Your soul mate is a great man, but he is also very angry and lives off of others pain. You want the scouts to pay for what they did because that is what he would want."

"My soul is connected to a man that I have never met? But how come I never felt this way before?"

"Because of the crystal, it is connecting your souls together." Pluto tilted her head, as if listening to someone only she could hear.

"I am sorry princess, I must go. We shall meet again." Pluto disappeared into the fog that was always behind her but Usagi never noticed.

"Pluto wait!" she cried into the fog. Nothing happened, no voice to comfort her in the surrounding fog, she was all alone. There Usagi remained, for how long, she would never know.

A sharp, agonizing pain flowed threw her entire body. Burn marks began to appear on her delicate flesh, ice began to crawl up her legs, and a golden chain seemed to grow out of her skin, leaving a burning sensation that was unimaginable. Flaming arrows appeared in her left shoulder and in her lower torso; there they stayed burning into her skin and destroying all her nerves. Finally a red rose, appeared above her head, it stayed, suspended in the air as if someone held it, then without warning, it fell, digging deep into her face and cutting a deep line on the right side of her face, taking her sight with it. The pain was sickening, making her empty the contents of her stomach till there was nothing left. Tears fell down her face and she became unconscious, the fog soon covered her broken, bloody body and she disappeared in to the nothingness.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she saw nothing but darkness, trying to move her arms and legs, she felt nothing. The quietness of the room was broken by a light but shrill beeping of something. She was scared, alone, and did not even know who or where she was. She screamed, trying to break out of the restraints that the thought had bound her. There were none. She stopped screaming almost immediately, when pain shot threw her neck, making her cringe. Her breathing was ragged and her heart rate was so erratic that it would soon fail if it was not calmed down. The scream of the girl was soon followed by a steady tone, indicating that the girl's heart had failed. 


End file.
